


Червоточина

by jsandrsn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: …и Барри отвечает ему: «У меня уже всё есть», — будто тому и в самом деле нравится эта неполноценная, полностью контролируемая им, Тоуном, жизнь.





	Червоточина

Тринадцать секунд до закрытия червоточины.

…и Барри отвечает ему: «У меня уже всё есть», — будто тому и в самом деле нравится эта неполноценная, полностью контролируемая им, Тоуном, жизнь. О, это приятно; это дарит секундное ощущение удовольствия от того, что Барри никогда не знал своего настоящего прошлого. А ещё это злит: как смеет Аллен отвергать его щедрое подношение?

Он даёт мальчишке инструмент, и тот вертит его в руках, любуется и возвращает даже не на место — бросает Тоуну в ноги, так и не воспользовавшись им на самом деле. Ему следовало надавить сильнее, думает Эобард и надевает свою маску-капюшон; позволяет этой злости остаться его спутницей навечно, полностью растворяя маску доктора Уэллса и всякие крохи привязанности по отношению к Барри.

Ему следовало надавить сильнее (собственная ошибка встаёт костью поперёк горла): заставить Аллена бежать к своей матери сквозь бесконечное количество времён, спасая её и спасаясь самому. Не болтать с Барри в антипротонной ячейке о несуществующем (уже окончательно) прошлом, не пытаясь даже выбраться из клетки, чтобы подарить этому — его — милому Барри Аллену секундный, но долгожданный триумф от одной небольшой победы и мнимое чувство безопасности, которое сверхпрочным стеклом разделяет их на полюса.

Девять секунд до закрытия червоточины.

Тоуну нечего терять — всему, чем он дорожил, только предстоит появиться через сотни лет. Отчаянные люди, как говорится, совершают отчаянные (непродуманные) поступки; это, может, было способно охарактеризовать его пятнадцать лет назад, но сейчас он не хочет расставаться даже с этим пустым «ничто», до краёв заполненным неопытным Барри Алленом, который решительно смотрит в его глаза и не разрывает этот зрительный контакт до последнего.

И всё же — неопытным.

Он может заставить Флэша смотреть, пока убивает всех в этом времени; может наконец-то расправиться с самим Барри теперь, когда тот отказался следовать его плану и больше не представляет ценности

— нет —

Барри Аллен всё ещё гораздо важнее любого из жителей этой планеты, и его смерть не может состояться ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни даже вчера.

 — Ненадолго, — ухмыляется Тоун и хрустит суставами, готовясь к атаке, и Флэш не подводит: чуть приседает, сгибается в коленках, чтобы суметь вовремя наклониться в нужную сторону, увести врага от распластавшихся на полу Джо и Циско.

Тоун не собирается их убивать: достаточно просто отнять, чтобы Барри поверил, что потерял их навсегда, — а это порой даже хуже смерти, если знать, как надавить. Так уж получается, что он обладает подобным знанием. К тому же, теперь убийства зачастую вызывают царапающую его сердце скуку, которая требует больше крови — видно, собственное сердце уже не способно выполнять свои функции так охотно до тех пор, пока его ладонь не нащупывает чужое.

Три секунды, напоминает себе Эобард, остаётся до закрытия червоточины: он позволяет Барри завести себя на уровень выше — удобнее, — а затем толкает Аллена вместе с собой в открытый портал, который закрывается под отчаянно отеческий крик Джо.

 — Ты ненормальный, — яростно шепчет Барри, когда они оказываются в их бесконечной тюрьме. — Куда ты нас отправил? Что с Джо и Айрис? Как отсюда выбраться?

На лице Тоуна расцветает садистская улыбка, чуть открывающая зубы; он нежно дотрагивается до небольшого телескопа молочного цвета в детской комнате Барри.

 — О, ты никогда больше не увидишь никого из них, потому что отсюда нет выхода.

Барри скалится в ответ:

 — Что это за место?

 — В этом вся прелесть. Я создал Спидфорс, когда наделил тебя силами; ты построил внутри него тюрьму, в которой мы находимся. Ты будешь заперт здесь навечно.

 — Как и ты, — замечает Аллен.

— Это того стоит, — говорит Эобард и слышит голос Генри Аллена, доносящийся из гостиной — «Беги, Барри, беги!» — и едва перебивающий треск электричества и стоящий внизу грохот (как гром, объявляющий о скорой молнии). — Хочешь узнать, что станет с Джо, с Айрис, с твоим отцом и остальными? Им не удастся стабилизировать воронку, и весь мир, который ты любишь и так желаешь спасти, рушится. — Тоун глубоко смеётся. — Он рушится прямо сейчас, секунду назад и через сто лет в будущем; никому не удастся закрыть червоточину.

Барри резко (но предсказуемо) разгоняется и прижимает его к стене, предплечьем больно давя на горло. Тоун продолжает смеяться, отталкивает Аллена на другой конец комнаты. Слышится характерный металлический звук и голос умирающей Норы Аллен.

А затем всё повторяется.


End file.
